


Understanding boundaries

by Bunnyward41



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Asexual Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Pansexual Character, Safewords, Sex Talk, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyward41/pseuds/Bunnyward41
Summary: Galo and Lio have a talk about their boundaries over a slice of pizza.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Understanding boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I completely portrayed Lio as an asexual character. But in this fic he is and he is okay with making love to Galo but he doesn’t completely see himself apart of it. He feels warmth and love but not lust. Hopefully that made sense, also if this upsets people in the asexual community I’m sorry, I tried

Galo was never a ‘ease in to it’ kind of person so when Galo blurts out in the middle of their weekly pizza night

“i wanna have sex with you” 

of course Lio is going to choke on his pizza and yell 

“what the fuck”

After a few minutes of Lio clearing his airways and gathering his senses he looks at Galo, who is blushing on the other side of the couch and then calmly asks

“What did you just say?” 

Galo clears his voice and puffs out his chest and replies

“I want to have sex with you….. well i wanna make love to you, to be more pacific 

“You mean specific, but go on” Lio corrects 

“I just have these urges to be intimate with you and to wanna make you feel good…… i also sometimes just wanna throw you against the wall and kiss you senseless….. i’m sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable or something hell we barely even gone out on a date and I’m suggesting sex. I’m a horrible human being” Galo rambles before lowering his head

“I thought pizza night was date night” Lio says with a smile bumping him with his foot 

Making both Galo and Lio laugh. Before Lio sit cross legged facing Galo

“Galo have you had intercourse with anyone else before?”

“I had sex once with this pretty girl in my class and then i tried doing it with a guy once but didn’t feel good about it, so we stopped and that was it…. What about you?” Galo asks looking at Lio

“Galo, I lived to keep the burnish alive. I didn’t have time for relationships and even if I did I wouldn’t even feel comfortable. I never liked skin contact. I was always afraid of hurting someone or being hurt. But with you it just feels natural, so i’ll say yes to your proposal of …..love making, but we must talk about boundaries” Lio says going from calm to shy and then to completely sure of himself

“Yes of course boundaries…. um I don’t know where to start” Galo says with excitement and anxiety 

“How about we go slow for a while, then progress. Do you wanna be top or bottom?”

“ i like top but we can always switch, if that makes you more comfortable” Galo puts his hands between his legs feeling sweaty

“I like that. We would need lube and condoms and we should probably get tested, because I don’t think I remember ever being tested for anything. I don’t even know if i have anything” Lio says in his usual monotone voice

Galo notices Lio’s hand goes to his ear ring and plays with it, giving him the hint that Lio is as nervous as he is right now. Freeing one of his hands from between his knees. He places his hand on Lio’s knee. They both look into each other's eyes and sync their breathing together to calm themselves.

“What else do we need to discuss?” Galo says with his confidence coming back

“Well, we will need a safeword, so we know when to stop. like pineapple or umbrella and what kinks do you have?” 

Galo starts to blush again at the word kinks

“Well like i said i wanna throw you against the wall and kiss you senseless”

“I’m okay with that, what else?”

“Um well i wanna feel and touch every part of your body, but i’m okay if that’s to much touching for you” Galo asked freaking out

“I’m sure we can work on that together” Lio says gripping Galo’s hand as reassurance 

They both sigh, taking deep breaths. Before Lio states his desires

“Well I would want you holding my hand and kissing my shoulder, i think i’ll be okay with biting…. just no blood”

“No blood, i think if i saw blood i’d would wanna take you to the hospital” Galo says making Lio giggle

“I would definitely want cuddles afterwards” 

Galo nods in approval

“Can we stay away from pinning hands above head or anything….. rough?” Lio asks looking away for a second 

“Of course, unless you're comfortable with it, we won’t do it” 

“And you will tell me if you wanna try something right?” Lio asks grabbing Galo’s chin and making them both look into eachothers eyes

“Yes, we discuss everything with each other before making decisions”

“Deal”

They both agree to these decisions 

“We still need a safeword…..but what can we use?” Galo ask scratching his head in thought

“How about this green means go, yellow means slow and red means stop” Lio suggest 

“That seems simple enough, so we should book an appointment with a doctor to get tested and then buy condoms and lube” Galo says with smile taking up half his face

“Wait one more” Lio yelled

“What???” Galo asked scared 

“Kiss me, you blue cockatoo” Lio says smirking 

“That i can definitely do my little firebug” 

They proceed to trade sweet kisses on the couch forgetting all about their now cold pizza


End file.
